


Falling Asleep

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dag has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pegando no sono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768112) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #023 "mirror".

Cheedo had fallen asleep in the Dag’s arms, holding on to her, as she would often do before they ran. She never had trouble sleeping like this, the Dag’s presence would chase away all the fears and worries. The Dag wasn’t so lucky. The thoughts ran too fast and kept her mind too busy, forcing her to stay awake. She was used to it, after too many nights spent quiet in the dark, waiting for a sleep that refused to come.

She shifted to better accommodate Cheedo, and now she could see them through one of the rig’s mirrors. Cheedo slept soundly against her side, and the Dag was gently stroking her hair. The image was nearly hypnotic, and after looking at their reflection for too long, she started to douse off. She may not feel as at peace, but at least they were together, which was almost as good.


End file.
